1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to computer information processing and more particularly to a system and method for ordering data transferred over multiple channels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional data transfer schemes may provide flow control for a single channel. However, these schemes do not address the issue of splitting a transfer over multiple physical or virtual channels. In environments where the ordering of the data is important, splitting the data transfer over multiple channels may cause the data to sent in an order different from originally desired. For example, graphics systems may require the 10 processing of data in a certain order to effectively generate an image for display that reflects the intended scene to be viewed. The destination will not be able to effectively process the data since it is received in a different order than when it was generated. Therefore, 15 it is desirable to have a capability to re-order the data at the destination despite the use of multiple channels for data transfer.